


What's A Goodbye?

by cherri_cola



Series: Bokuaka week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s always been someone to take notes, answer all the questions, even if he’s tired or bored. Today’s different though, after this period the whole school has to attend the graduation ceremony for the third years, then they’d all branch off to do one final club meet. It saddens him a lot, he’s saying goodbye to Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, bokuaka week, day six this time!! I attempted to write reincarnation but it wasn't flowing for me so I ended up going with graduation and I'm really quite proud of this so please do enjoy this c:
> 
> once again, my grammar is terrible and I'm sorry :c

Akaashi looks out of the window in the classroom, he doesn’t find himself paying attention to anything the teacher says, which is unusual for him. He’s always been someone to take notes, answer all the questions, even if he’s tired or bored. Today’s different though, after this period the whole school has to attend the graduation ceremony for the third years, then they’d all branch off to do one final club meet. It saddens him, he’s saying goodbye to Bokuto. He can’t bring himself to think about practice without Bokuto, it'll be completely different. He smiles to himself as the bell chimes, everyone gathering their books. 

 

_Akaashi’s looking at the different club posters, he notices a hand being waved in his face and he looks up to see hair sculpted into two points, like an owls and his eyes golden. His smile’s almost infectious as Akaashi looks towards him,_

_“Hey hey hey! You’ll be joining the volleyball club right?! I mean, you can toss to me! I haven’t had someone who can toss well for a while now! Our regular setter transferred schools, so I have no one to toss to me! Sorry, I forgot to say I saw you play against Kitigawa Daichi and you were awesome! Your tosses were beautiful and you were perfectly in sync with the spiker!!” Akaashi doesn’t know what to say at the flattery but he feels the blush on his cheeks appearing._

_“I was thinking about it…But I’m not sure…”  He notices the other person’s face fall slightly,_

_“You should!! I mean you’d get to toss to me! And I haven't had a good toss in a while!!” The other smiles at him, “Oh, right..I’m Bokuto Koutarou…”_

_“Akaashi Keiji, it’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-san.”_

 

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when he gets to the auditorium, he doesn’t want to see Bokuto standing up on that stage with the graduating class. He doesn’t want to see him leave, he doesn’t want to see him smiling as he leaves the stage and the school behind him. He notices that he’s stopped walking, everyone moving into the doors around him, whispering and talking amongst themselves. He feels his fists clench at his sides as he walks into the hall, it’s surreal walking into the space. He can’t bring himself to realise that Bokuto’s leaving, he doesn’t want to either. 

 

Bokuto’s standing on the stage when he sees Akaashi walk in, the setter looks almost depressed, with a sad smile on his face and his eyes aren’t as bright as usual. He knows why, the setter hasn’t ever had anyone else to set to or play with, Bokuto had also been one of the first to approach him when he was in his first year. He doesn’t realise the fact that he’s already got tears in his eyes during the headmaster’s speech until he’s tapped on the shoulder. Then their names are called up one by one, each person going up to receive different scrolls with their names. When it’s his turn he walks up to the front and he looks to see Akaashi with a tear falling down his cheek, Bokuto looks towards him and sends him a sad smile, before he’s gone again. 

 

*~*

 

Akaashi finds himself standing in the locker rooms, waiting for Bokuto to finish thanking the coach. Practice had gone faster than he’d thought it would, the last ball he’d ever toss to Bokuto had been exhilarating. It was him and Bokuto playing with a few others in a three on three training match. He was the only second year who was a regular and he was playing with all of his upper class men. He noticed all the smiles shared between them, the laughs and he almost didn’t find himself caring as much when Bokuto had wanted to stay back later. He puts his head in his hands as he slides down the wall, he doesn’t want to be without his spiker. He doesn’t realise he’s sobbing, he doesn’t notice the small trembles in his shoulder as he sobs quietly to himself. He doesn’t hear as someone approaches him carefully and sits down next to him. 

 

Bokuto doesn’t say anything as he feels his own eyes tear up, he just watches as Akaashi sobs quietly to himself. He wants to hold him, he wants to kiss him, hug him, tell him that it’s okay, that they can still talk. He knows that it’s about more than just himself, he knows that Akaashi had never really played with anyone else. Akaashi would toss for other setters, but he would toss more to Bokuto, even though he could get a bit over excited. 

“It’ll be okay, Akaashi! We can still talk! And you graduate next year so we could go to the same college!” Bokuto smiles trying not to let his voice crack as Akaashi looks at him. The other’s eyes are red and puffy.

“Bokuto-san…I..” The setter’s words are all over the place as he hiccups, trying to gather himself and his thoughts. 

“Thank you…” Bokuto’s almost taken aback by the words, their small and soft, it’s different to the usual way that Akaashi acts around him and the rest of the team. 

“Thank you so much for playing with me…Thank you…” The setter just leans on the other’s shoulder as Bokuto smiles at him.

 

Their walking home now, the two aren’t saying anything and the silence between them’s a comfortable one. They haven’t talked much, they haven’t said anything since they’d packed up and left the locker room. Bokuto feels somewhat nervous, scared even because he has to do it now, or soon because he doesn’t know when he’ll be seeing Akaashi again. They’ll probably meet up outside of school, but that’ll be hard now…

“H..Hey Akaashi…” The spiker starts off, the setter turning to look at him,

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” 

“Well, um….I…I like you….I like you a…a lot.” He’s stopped walking, and he hears foot steps coming up towards and they’ve stopped. He notices a blush and a smile, a genuine smile, not a sad one, it makes his heart melt. 

“Bokuto-san, I like you to.” 

 

 

*~*

 

Practice without Bokuto’s boring, he has a new partner now though, they’re a second year named Eiji, they can hit powerful spikes and are almost as energetic as Bokuto. Akaashi doesn’t mind playing with him either, he doesn’t pry too much or anything, he tries to build a relationship and talk to Akaashi. Akaashi respects that and he likes it because the conversation between them’s always comforting. 

“What was your relationship with Bokuto-senpai?” The second year asks Akaashi when they’re taking down the nets in the gym,

“What do you mean, Kawosara-kun?

“I was just wondering how close you were, I heard a couple of the upperclassmen talking about how you were both really torn up at the end of last year…” The second year trails off, shyly, Akaashi just nods his head before looking towards the other.

“We’re very close actually, we still keep in contact. He can be a bit draining but I meet up with him and sometimes the captains from other schools.” Akaashi answers before picking up the net from the ground and taking it into the storage room. 

 

As soon as he leaves the room he notices someone walk into the gym, golden eyes and hair pointed in the same stupid style as always.

“Awww did I miss it?!” The second and third years just turn to look at the person who’s just emerged and smile. Bokuto turns around, his expression’s fallen slightly but it lights up again when he sees Akaashi. He literally bounds over to the setter, who just stands there.

“AKAASHI TOSS FOR ME!” Akaashi does his best not to smile at the antics as he walks back into the storage room, getting out a volleyball. He sees the second year wandering up to him and Akaashi waves him over.

“Kawosara Eiji…”

“Bokuto Koutarou! Are you Akaashi’s new spiker?!” Akaashi notices the shock appear on Kawosara’s face at how loud Bokuto is.

“Y…Yes…” The second year trails off, looking towards Akaashi for some sort of help.

“He’s always like this Kawosara-kun, don’t worry.” Akaashi watches as Bokuto dramatically brings his finger out to point at Kawosara.

“I won’t lose.”


End file.
